The Semmes-Weinstein Monofilament test has been shown to be a useful addition to the armamentarium of the health-care providers of those with peripheral nerve involvement. Peripheral nerve involvement can arise from many reasons, including metabolic (e.g., Diabetes), and trauma (e.g., accidents or repetitive motion syndromes). Nevertheless, specific problems with the Semmes-Weinstein monofilament test have been identified and are of concern. Among the concerns are poor ability to hold calibration, inadequate norms, poor portability, slippage from site of stimulation, and fragility of the monofilaments. Neuro Communication Research Labs has additionally identified problems with the consistency of the applied stimulus. This SBIR effort is concerned with the creation of an enhanced pressure esthesiometer that corrects all the aforementioned problems. That is, the new device is being engineered to hold calibration, to have correct relevant norms, to be portable, to be much less fragile, to slip less, and additionally, to sell at a comparable price. The new monofilament has been already invented; the SBIR-I effort is concerned with reliability and validity. SBIR-II will supply norms. For SBIR-III, the device will be licensed to manufacturers and distributors, some of which already have displayed interest.